


This Kingdom Isn't Cold Anymore

by AlienAlkali



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragonguard Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fluff, They do the hand holding sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali
Summary: Just a drabble about Rayllum and a cute little reunion at the Storm Spire.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	This Kingdom Isn't Cold Anymore

Rayla hadn’t expected anything less as the cold morning air whipped by at such a high altitude. She knew she would have to deal with such trivial hardships when joining the dragonguard, but it was easier to accept her new calling then, by the warmth of a fire. Now she just had to suck it up in her guard uniform and hope she would make it to the end of her shift. Luckily, it wasn’t too windy. Nonetheless, her pride never wavered as she held vigil.

Her ears perked up away from where they snuggled against her temples in a vain attempt to keep warm when the sound of flapping became louder. Rayla had been raised and trained an assassin, giving her an advantage over her companions when it came to stealth, listening, being invisible to others’ senses, the whole works. Ardan, the earthblood elf who kept vigil by the entrance with her, noticed the perk of her ears before he heard any sound. He raised an eyebrow in question, trying to listen.

_Probably a skywing elf, but..._ one could never be too careful, she thought as she readied her weapon, Ardan following suit.

And then he appeared out of the clouds to land.

“Uh... morning!” His eyes settled on Rayla as he traded his wings back for arms, becoming more cheerful at that.

“What business do you have doing--”

“Lower your weapons, Ardan,” Rayla soothed smugly, her butterfly blades already reaching to lower his spear for him. “This one is safe.”

“How can you be so sure?”

The newcomer cleared his throat. “Um, well, I don’t have any weapons, so...”

“So? You’re a mage, by the looks of it. State your business.”

Rayla rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Ardan, Rayla, stand down.” Ibis.

“Yes, sir.”

Ibis smiled at the newcomer. “Nice to see you again, Callum. I’m glad you could come on much... less _severe_ circumstances this time.”

Callum stood a little awkwardly. “Yeah, me too.”

“I’ll tell the queen and prince you have arrived. In the meantime, make yourself at home.” He then turned his attention briefly to the two guards. “I believe Marina and Sofie are next to take your place.”

Rayla wasn’t sure how he did it, but Ibis was always right on time when it came to just about anything. It was right at that moment that the two elves rounded the corner to rotate positions. _Thank the moon, I’ve been here since the wee hours of the morning._

Rayla gratefully stepped aside and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck for a kiss, ignoring the excited glances from Marina and the eyeroll from Ardan. She giggled quietly as they walked inside, holding hands.

“I was wondering when you would come and visit, you dork.”

“I was wondering the same thing!” 

She shook her head endearingly as she lead him towards the guard kitchen to fix some breakfast, hoping Callum loved her enough to make some hot brown morning potion too. She smiled as he kissed her cheek. Of course he loved her enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/legend-of-the-fandoms)


End file.
